


Dream Terror

by orphan_account



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Haru has nightmares about Rin for some reason isk, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahahahahahahahahaha fuck. I honestly have no idea what this is. Look how fucking cheesy that title is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahahahahaha fuck. I honestly have no idea what this is. Look how fucking cheesy that title is.

    _Like a dark hand around his neck, he can feel the fear choking him, strangling him limp. The smile against his nape, nipping along without second thought when it draws blood. The husky, bass chuckle rumbling into his naked shoulders from the other's chest pressed there. A dark noise in the freezing room._

* * *

 

 _Haruka sits up with a gasp, whimpering into the warm air of the room. Wait.... the room is warm. The room is not just warm... it's burning. It's too hot. He can't breathe **, help me. Please please help me**! Haru tries to scream, he can't scream. Sweat beads roll down his temple and jaw, soaking him through his clothes. Suddenly the door opens with an oddly loud creaking noise. And the humid, burning air of the room drops below freezing, the sweat on his clothes and body turning to ice, frost covering his skin. The noise is sucked out of the room as Rin walks in. Smiling eerily at him. As soon as Rin sits down in the arm chair in the corner and_ -. And suddenly he can breathe. He's truly awake this time, he knows it. There's no arm chair in the corner, no Rin. The room is a comfortable temperature. There is no Rin.


End file.
